


Kisses All Over

by romanee



Series: Two Became Three [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Biting, Consensual Sex, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: But as it were, Gavin took his time. Humming a tune to himself – Ryan couldn’t quite make out –as he massaged under Ryan's knee.





	Kisses All Over

**Author's Note:**

> This would have taken place during the start of chapter 8 of oh,hytml, but became its own thing since the main story, for the most part, I wanted to keep sfw.

Body shivering, Ryan tossed an arm over his eyes, taking a deep breath in through his nose. Tense, yet relaxed in the same sense as something tickled his thigh, trailing all the way to his hip.

Shifting around, the touches stopped and Ryan relaxed again. Bodying going lax he mumbled something that sounded like words to his own ears then yawned, scratching his chest in the process. Stretching his arms over his head he stared bleary-eyed at the white ceiling for a moment before his eyes started drooping shut. Once more slow touches along his lower half startled his body and a hand brushing against his semi sent a spark up his spine. Ryan clenched his jaw.

Swallowing excess saliva pooling in his mouth, Ryan found his voice and it was deep with sleep; amongst other things. 

"Gavin." 

He felt, more than heard, Gavin's breathy laugh against his erection. 

" _Gavin!"_

Forcing his eyes open, Ryan pulled the sheets up, about to scold his boyfriend when his words got caught in his throat at the sight of Gavin's own flushed face. They stared at one another for a full minute before Ryan noticed his whole body shaking and blood rushing in his ears. Letting go of the sheet, he rubbed his face and talked into his hands. 

"Well." He took a steady breath. "Finish what you started." 

If his voice cracked, neither of them pointed it out, but as soon as the last syllable left his mouth, he felt Gavin kiss and bit into his thighs while one hand lifted his leg up under his knee, and the other wrapped around the base of his dick.

Evening his breathing, Ryan threw both arms over his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek as Gavin stroked his dick, but he kept his mouth on Ryan's hiked-up leg and if he wasn’t so tired he'd've nudged Gavin into hurrying things along. 

But as it were, Gavin took his time. Humming a tune to himself – Ryan couldn’t quite make out –as he massaged under Ryan's knee. 

Ryan tried to focus on the light vibrations from Gavin's throat when he'd rest against his leg for a moment, but Gavin's teeth dragging down and back up his thigh over and over again had him sweating bullets. He'd alternate between light, soft kisses and searing bits that Ryan was sure would tear his skin open and it took every ounce of his willpower to not thrust up into Gavin's fist. 

Moving from chewing on the inside of his cheek, Ryan started gnawing on his bottom lip when Gavin bit down particularly hard on his hip. His hips twitched up – a quiet little  _ah_  leaving him – and Gavin's grip on his now throbbing cock tightened and he sucked in a breath of surprise. He lifted his arms off his face and tangled his fingers in his hair, mouth hanging open when Gavin picked up the pace - stroking his cock faster and playing with the head with each upward stroke. Gavin kissed his hip before going back to biting harder into his skin and Ryan felt teeth puncturing him, could feel tiny beads of blood trail down his side, but he choked on his drool around moaning Gavin's name and thrusting his hips up in time with Gavin's hand. 

He was close.  _So close_  and he sunk his teeth into his lip to keep himself quiet, but all of a sudden, the pressure on his cock and hip was gone. He could feel Gavin shifting around on top of his legs then nothing. And if tears slipped from the corner of his eyes he whipped them away without acknowledgment. Untangling his fingers from his hair he lifted the bedsheets with shaky hands, ready to beg for Gavin's touch again, but when he saw Gavin hunched in on himself he pushed himself up and threw the sheets to the side. 

But any fear he might've had faded when he saw Gavin shaking was from his hand wrapped around the base of his own dick. And now, Ryan could hear his ragged breathing. 

Chuckling, Ryan fell back onto the bed, stroking himself. 

"Gav." He cleared his throat, blushing at how gravely his voice sounded at simply having his dick touched. "C'mere."

With his own shaking limps, Gavin straddled his waist, mumbling a little apology and got to work batting Ryan's hand away and wrapping his hand around both of them keeping a slow rhythm. Gavin's other hand rested on his chest and Ryan pulled it away, interlacing their fingers together and bring them to his lips, kissing them while keeping Gavin in place with his free hand. 

He ignored the light burn on his hip in favor of watching Gavin concentrating on keeping them both hard. Ryan tugged Gavin forward, smiling at the little squeak he made as he let their dicks go and took Gavin's other hand. Pulling him forward before pushing him back again until Gavin caught on and started rolling his hips on top of Ryan's.

Just as Ryan was getting into it again, Gavin stopped, again, and Ryan let go of his hands forcing Gavin to keep himself up and dug his nails into his thighs.  

"Is this like... payback? For banning sex?!" 

Gavin stared at him in wonder before shaking his head, sliding back down his body and crawling back up the bed on his side and digging around for what Ryan assumed was lube and a condom, smiling all the while. When Gavin found those exact things, he tossed them near the end of the bed; he turned around and kissed Ryan on the cheek. 

"I mean, that wasn’t my intention, I just don’t want to come yet. But sure, let's go with that." 

He went back and made himself comfortable between his legs and Ryan let his legs fall open for him. 

"Gavin." 

"I figured you'd be a bit nervous about tonight and wanted to loosen you up." He held the bottle of lube and made a face. "Take that how you will." 

Ryan snorted, "What's going on tonight." 

Gavin gave him a look but continued lubing his fingers up while bunching up some sheets one handed, trying to push them under him. Ryan rolled his eyes and grabbed the pillow next to his head, tossing it at Gavin.

"Oh, y'know, not like I didn’t tell you already, but, we're going out with Chad tonight. Or he's coming out with us." 

He felt Gavin's fingers circling his rim.   

"Trevor needs to me to some things today, I don't know how long it'll take." He blurted it out without thought and he made a noise he didn’t know he was capable of making when Gavin wrapped his lubed-up hand around his cock.    

Paying no mind to him, Gavin squeezed his dick as he lubed it, "Well, then it’s a good thing I got us up early, innit!"

Ryan swallowed as Gavin let him go so he could lean in more, pressing their dicks together again, without the added touch of his hand. No, his hand went back to work smearing lube on his asshole.

"Like hell am I lettin' you bail. Lovely Chad is all excited to hang out with  _both of us_. Do  _you_  want to be the one to ruin that?"

Ryan shuddered and shook his head. Pushing back lightly on Gavin's finger.  

" _Lovely_."     

 

* * *

 

"God, I'm sure Chad would love to see you like this."

With maybe, too much easy, Ryan could picture Chad with them. He'd probably be too shy to join them right off the bat, but they were understanding and Gavin would encourage him to stay and watch. And even imaging Chad in the room with them right now was enough to spur Ryan on more.  

The idea of getting fucked by anyone other than Gavin was something that genuinely bothered him, yet here Ryan was, a moaning mess, fucking himself on his boyfriend's dick like he was made for it while encouraging said boyfriend in telling him how much he wanted to see another man fuck him.  

Ryan could feel his cheeks burning from show off for someone who wasn’t even there.  _Yet_.   

Slowing his movements to a slow roll of the hips, he unwrapped his arms from Gavin's neck. 

"Tired?"

He hummed and soon Gavin was helping him up and onto his stomach. Ryan buried his arms under his pillow and pulled it close to his chest while he let Gavin slide right back into him. Fucking him at a slow pace; gradually getting fast with each of Ryan's moaning of  _faster, fuck – Gav, just like that!_

And for the millionth time, when Ryan's voice got a tiny bit higher Gavin stopped fucking him and wrapped his hand around his dick, keeping him from coming. 

For the last hour, Gavin kept this up: 

He'd get him so close to coming, but each time he so much as heard Ryan's breath hitch in that particular way, he'd slow his movements. Or he'd make Ryan slow his movements till they were panting and light grinding. While Ryan knew it was getting to Gavin too, Ryan felt like he was going to burst into tears if it happened again. 

A good five minutes passed and Ryan was left shaking and whimpering while Gavin kissed every inch of skin on his back; biting hard enough down his back to leave big red welts behind each kiss that followed. As Gavin was marking up his back, his hand around his cock thumbed over the head, smearing pre-come all over his hand and down Ryan's cock and balls even rubbing the stretched skin of his rim around Gavin's dick. 

And as soon as he felt Ryan's breath steady he'd start up.

This time, when he felt Gavin pulling his cheeks apart, Ryan smothered his face in his pillow blushing harder and thanked all that was good, because Gavin was letting his moans out more now too. Finally, he was going to come. 

Gavin wrapped a hand around him again and squeezed, encouraging him to fuck into his fist and Ryan did just that while pushing back against Gavin harder and soon enough their moans of each other's names filled the room until they were left panting and wet noises of them kissing. 

 

* * *

 

They were in the shower when Ryan shimmied around, wrapping his arms around Gavin's waist. 

"If we get lucky tonight, with Chad. Can we team up on him first? Pamper him with love?" 

Gavin giggled and kissed his collarbone, "Of course, now, let's hurry up so I can put that vibe in you. Keep you nice and relaxed all day." He wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck. "So, all ya need to do is send a text when you're filling pent up. My lovely Vagabond."

Buring his face in Gavin's neck, he gave him a quick kiss on the jaw.  

"Yeah... okay. I'd like that." 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Comments are appreciated!♡


End file.
